Дрек'Тар
| race = Орк | creature = Гуманоид | gender = Мужской | location = Крепость Северного Волка, Альтеракская долина или Гарадар, Награнд | character = Шаман, Far Seer, Чернокнижник (в прошлом) | occupation = Вождь и старейший шаман клана Северного Волка, Представитель Круга Земли, Советник Тралла | status = Жив | relatives = Неизвестная жена и дети, мертвы | mentors = Мать Кашур | students = Тралл, Палкар | companions = Мудрое Ухо (спутник волк, погиб) | source = Повелитель Кланов, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, Шаман, Раскол | instance = Альтеракская долина }} Дрек'Тар — старший шаман клана Северного Волка, который находится в Крепости Северного Волка в Альтеракской долине. Много лет назад, старший шаман клана Северного Волка Дрек'Тар был учителем Тралла. Слепой от рождения, Дрек'Тар стремился доказать свою ценность в темное время Орды, и был одним из первых шаманов, который стремился познать темное искусство чернокнижников. Но после он узнал о своей крепкой связи со стихиями, так что шаманизм стал его путем к могуществу. Несмотря на свою власть над стихиями, Дрек'Тар всегда сохранял кротость и мудрость. Он по–прежнему воспитывал молодых шаманов Орды в старых традициях своего народа. В настоящее время Дрек'Тар — вождь клана Ледяного Волка, а также генерал армии Северного Волка в Альтеракской долине. Биография Ранняя история Немногое известно о юности Дрек'Тара, но некоторые рассказчики утверждают, что он был воспитанником матери Кашур, ясновидящего шамана клана Северного Волка в течение многих лет в Дреноре. Когда Кашур была убита во время охоты, Дрек'Тар стал старшим шаманом Северных Волков. В отличие от вождя Дуротана, Дрек'Тар готов был принять объявление Нер'зула, что Дренеи замышляют нечто против них. Дрек'Тар и другие шаманы орков последовали за злом Гул'дана и его учеников из клана Черной Горы, и встали на путь темной магии. Дрек'тар учавствовал во всех нападениях со стороны Орды на Дренеев, и в том числе на мирных жителей, включая женщин и детей. С тех пор он искупил свою вину, однако по–прежнему винит себя и считает себя ответственным за те действия. Почти все Северные Волки согласились с мнением Орды и обратились против Дуротана за его отказ последоваться за Черноруком и причаститься кровью Маннорота, а также за его запрет на это своему клану — в конечном итоге Северные Волки были сосланы в Альтеракские горы. В этом изгнании Дрек'Тар отрекся от пути колдуна и вновь встал на путь шамана. При помощи стихий и терпения, Дрек'Тару удалось убедить белых волков Альтерака прийти к ним на помощь. Немногим спустя у Дуротана и Драки родится сын, которого позже назовут Траллом. Обучение будущего вождя Двадцать лет спустя, слепой, но могущественный ясновидящий нашел молодого Тралла, обессилевшего, но еще живого. Дрек'Тар понял, что Тралл был наследником Дуротана — и Дух Огня поведал, что Тралла ждет будущее могучего шамана. Позже, после проверки смирения Тралла, а также проверки гордости и остальных качеств, необходимых тем, кто вступает на путь шамана, Дрек'Тар взял сына Дуротана под свое крыло и начал обучать его шаманизму. Незадолго до инициирования Тралла, Дрек'Тар послал своего белого волка, Мудрое Ухо, на поиски вождя Оргрима Молота Рока. Оргримм прибыл в плаще, как незнакомый странник, который отвечал с презрением на любые предложения по освобождению орков или по борьбе с людьми. Разгневанный Тралл вызвал его на бой и победил, и Дрек'Тар рассказал, что он построил эту конфронтацию для того, чтобы убедить Молота Рока в необходимости принять Тралла, когда клан Северного Волка объединится с Кланом Песни Войны после освобождения лагеря. В битве за пятый лагерь Оргримм Молот Рока и старый товарищ Дрек'Тара Мудрое Ухо, пали. Дрек'Тар убедил Тралла надеть черную броню Оргрима чтобы показать, что Орда получила нового Вождя. Тралл возвестил об этом мощным кличем, и Новая Орда сплотилась во главе с новым лидером. После падения Дарнхольда, Дрек'Тар с Траллом пересекли море до земель Калимдора, и некоторое время жили в новой столице орков, Оргриммаре. После третьей войны Дрек'Тар помог Траллу найти место для новой столицы Орды Оргриммара, и провел много магических экспериментов над окружающим ландшафтом. Дрек'Тар пытался создать зелья, для который требуется звездолист, редкая трава, которая растет только на Громовом хребте. Обитающие там Рокочущие ящерицы становились все более враждебными в последнее время, поэтому, когда Рексар прибыл в Оргриммар, Дрек'Тар поручил ему получить шесть бушелей звездолиста. Рексар так и сделал, и Дрек'Тар наградил его. Тем не менее, Дрек'Тар был озадачен ростом враждебности ящериц, и предположил, что, возможно, на то повлияли внешние силы. Дрек'Тар отправился расследовать сам и узнал, что доклад Рексара был правдивым. По просьбе Тралла, Рексар и Дрек'Тар отправились на Громовой хребет и собрали несколько яиц ящериц для приручения. При ближайшем рассмотрении, они обнаружили, что люди начали сбор пиломатериалов в регионе, и порча экологии свела Рокочущих Ящериц с ума. Рексар хотел добраться до лесопильного завода, но Дрек'Тар остановил его, сказав, что это было бы нарушением пакта о ненападении, подписанного Траллом. Вместо этого, они должны были убить бушующих зверей, несмотря на отговоры Рексара. Возвращение в Альтеракскую Долину .]] Вскоре после того, как Рексар отправился в дикие дебри Калимдора, Дрек'Тар вернулся на земли Северного Волка в Альтеракской долине, где он продолжил управление кланом из крепости Северного Волка. Он ведет Орду и Северных Волков на защиту долины Альтерак против стражей Грозовой Вершины, которая посягает на северный край долины. На сегодняшний день, он несет на себе всю тяжесть последствий своих действий в первые дни Орды, и не может простить себя. Дрек'Тар выступает в качестве главного представителя Тралла в Восточных Королевствах, но это, однако, неэффективно, потому что дом Дрек'Тара в горах Альтерак не доступен для основной части Орды. Путешествие в Награнд После закрытия Темного Портала одна группа орков сохранила свой оригинальный, коричневый цвет кожи и традиции шаманизма орчьей расы. Они называются Маг'Хар, и во главе их стоит Великая Мать Гейя, бабушка Тралла. Узнав, что в Запределье существует клан истинных орков, Тралл сразу отправляется к Темному порталу и приходит на равнины Награнда. Дрек'Тар сопровождает Тралла и стражников Кор'Крон от Оргриммара до Гарадара, обители Маг'Хар в Награнде. Скорее всего, это первый визит Дрек'Тара в Дренор (в настоящее время зовется Запредельем), так как клан Северного Волка теперь находится в Азероте. Альтеракская долина Способности В World of Warcraft Дрек'Тар находится в Дозоре Северного Волка в Альтеракской долине. Его также можно найти в крепости Маг'Хар, что в Награнде. * Бешенство - 167% damage increase and 50% attack speed increase. Duration of two minutes. * Вихрь - Inflicts weapon damage to nearby hostiles, two second cast time. * Сбивание с ног - Inflicts damage to an enemy and its nearest allies, stunning them for 2 sec. Цитаты Lord of the Clans *''"They are watching. They must not lose heart. You must put on the armor at once, and show them they have a new chieftain."'' — to Thrall, shortly after the death of Orgrim Doomhammer. *''"Of course you are what Blackmoore made you. And what Taretha made you. And Sergeant, and Hellscream, and Doomhammer, and I, and even Snowsong. You are what each battle made you, and you are what you made yourself...the lord of the clans."'' — to Thrall, when told of what Blackmoore had said before he died. Альтеракская долина Аггро: * Эвейд: * Вайп рейда: * В бою: * * * * * Warcraft Adventures *''Three great wars between the human Alliance and the orcish invaders have laid waste to the once proud realms of Azeroth. Twenty-two years have passed since Blackmoore found the young orcling. Secretly raising the orcling within the confines of his prison fortress Durnholde, Blackmoore planned to mold the orcling into the perfect warrior. A warrior conditioned to human thinking, but with all the savagery of an orcish heart.'' Заметки Дрек'Тар автор двух книг: * , начинает задание для шаманов выше 59-го уровня. * , Справочник по борьбе с кланом Грозовой Вершины. Изменения в обновлениях * Заметки #''Повелитель Кланов'' #''Восход Орды'' Внешние ссылки Категория:Орки Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Клан Северного Волка Категория:Альтеракская долина НИП Категория:Персонажи Warcraft Adventures Категория:Персонажи "Повелитель Кланов" Категория:Персонажи "Восход Орды" Категория:Легендарные персонажи Категория:Персонажи "Раскол: Прелюдия к Катаклизму" Категория:Шаманы Категория:Чернокнижники Категория:Награнд НИП